hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
The D.O.C.
Dallas, Texas, U.S. |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Hip hop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Rapper, record producer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 1987-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Ruthless Records (1988-1991) Atlantic Records (1989-1991) Death Row Records (1991-1994) Giant Records (1994-1995) Silverback Records (2003) |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = 6Two, Dr. Dre, Eazy-E, Erotic D, Fila Fresh Crew, MC Breed, N.W.A, Snoop Dogg}}Tracy Lynn Curry (born June 10, 1968), better known by his stage name The D.O.C., is an American rapper and record producer from Dallas, Texas. He began as a member of the trio Fila Fresh Crew, before being noticed by Dr. Dre and moving to Los Angeles to work with his group N.W.A. The D.O.C. served as a writer for the group on their debut Straight Outta Compton, and also worked on member Eazy-E's solo album Eazy-Duz-It. In 1989, The D.O.C. released his debut album, No One Can Do It Better, which stayed at number one on the US Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart for two weeks and spawned the hugely successful "It's Funky Enough". Five months after the release of the album, The D.O.C. was almost killed in a car accident that crushed his larynx and permanently damaged his voice. He continued writing songs for other artists and received writing credits for songs on Niggaz4Life by N.W.A and The Chronic by Dr. Dre. Since his recovery, he has released two more albums, Helter Skelter and Deuce, both released seven years apart. Since 2006, The D.O.C. has been working on his fourth album Voices Through Hot Vessels. Career Early career (1987-1989) Curry began his career as a member of Fila Fresh Crew, a hip hop group that was based in Dallas, Texas. While in the group, Curry was known as Doc-T. The group had four tracks featured on the 1987 Macola Records compilation album N.W.A. and the Posse. The same four tracks would later appear on the group's debut album, Tuffest Man Alive, in 1988. The group would disband shortly after the album's release. After leaving the group, Curry moved to Los Angeles and changed his stage name to The D.O.C.. He was signed to Ruthless Records and contributed lyrics and vocals to N.W.A's debut album Straight Outta Compton and Eazy-E's debut album Eazy-Duz-It. In 1989, The D.O.C. released his Dr. Dre-produced debut album, No One Can Do It Better. The album was well received critically and commercially. It peaked at number 20 on the Billboard 200 and was later certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. Accident and aftermath In November 1989, five months after the release of No One Can Do It Better, The D.O.C. was involved in a near-fatal car accident. Driving home from a party, he fell asleep at the wheel and his car veered off the freeway. Curry, who was not wearing a seat belt, was thrown out the rear window, slamming face first into a tree. His injuries required two hours of plastic surgery, his larynx was crushed and he spent two and a half weeks in the hospital. He couldn't speak for a month, and he was left with a much raspier-sounding voice. However, The D.O.C. remained important to N.W.A and continued to write for the group. He contributed lyrics to the 1990 EP 100 Miles and Runnin' and the 1991 studio album Niggaz4Life. Dr. Dre also used his talents as one of the writers for his debut solo album The Chronic, contributing to the songs "Lil' Ghetto Boy", "A Nigga Witta Gun", "Bitches Ain't Shit" and "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang", and makes an appearance in the latter's music video as well. He also makes a vocal appearance on the skit track "The $20 Sack Pyramid". The liner notes to The Chronic state, "I want to give a special shout out to The D.O.C. for talking me into doin' this album." His name is mentioned by Snoop Dogg in the intro of the album ("Peace to The D.O.C., still makin' it funky enough"). In addition to The Chronic, The D.O.C. worked on Snoop Dogg's debut album Doggystyle, and performed the hook to the song "Serial Killa". The D.O.C. continued to be a ghostwriter for various songs on Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg albums. Surgery and Voices Through Hot Vessels In December 2006, The D.O.C. revealed that he was working on his fourth album, entitled Voices Through Hot Vessels, and stated that it would be released after Dr. Dre's then-upcoming third album Detox. Detox has since been canceled, and Voices has not been released. According to a 2009 interview, Snoop Dogg assisted The D.O.C. in seeking a voice therapist. It was found that The D.O.C.'s vocal cords are not irreparably severed or crushed and that his voice could still be surgically restored by up to 70 percent. An LA-based publicist has assisted him in finding a surgeon who will repair his vocal cords. Personal life Curry dated Erykah Badu for several years. Together they have a daughter named Puma Curry (born July 5, 2004). From a previous relationship, he has a daughter named Amber Lynn Curry (born March 25, 1991), who was mentioned in the liner notes of Helter Skelter. Discography Studio albums *1989: No One Can Do It Better *1996: Helter Skelter *2003: Deuce Category:1968 births Category:African-American rappers Category:American rappers Category:Rappers from Dallas, Texas Category:Ruthless Records artists Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:Rappers from Texas